


Cozy

by multifandomhaven



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: The snores coming from somewhere deep in her chest caused the corner of his mouth to quirk up - hadn't she been the one to suggest watching a movie in the first place? He glanced down at her the best he could, his heart squeezing at the sight.Chief of police or not, he couldn't deny how sweet she looked - even with the drool that soaked his sleeve."Hey, honey," he whispered, trying to rouse her. "Your neck is gonna be sore if you keep it like that."
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Cozy

Hopper sat on the sofa, his woman pressed against his side, the most comfortable he'd been in a long time.

Her head was leaned against his shoulder and the blanket she'd spread around them had sagged down around their waists, but it was nice.

Cozy.

The snores coming from somewhere deep in her chest caused the corner of his mouth to quirk up - hadn't she been the one to suggest watching a movie in the first place? He glanced down at her the best he could, his heart squeezing at the sight.

Chief of police or not, he couldn't deny how sweet she looked - even with the drool that soaked his sleeve.

"Hey, honey," he whispered, trying to rouse her. "Your neck is gonna be sore if you keep it like that."

The woman shuffled closer to him, pressing her face into his shoulder with a grumble. She wrapped herself around his arm, her hand finding it's place on his own and he picked it up gently, toying with the ring he'd given her only a few weeks before.

A yawn tore from her and she nosed at his shoulder before she spoke. "Jim."

Hopper's eyes raked up her arm, over the slope of her shoulder, up her neck, and then met her own that blinked sleepily back at him. "Yeah?"

She smiled lazily at him. "Will you carry me to bed?"

Hopper chuckled as he stood. "Now, how could I say no to that?"

He stretched, not unlike a large cat, and groaned loudly at the pull of his muscles. He bent and plucked her, blanket and all, from the seat like she weighed next to nothing, securing her in his arms with ease.

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, pressing sloppy kisses to every inch of skin her lips could reach.

Hopper stiffened, the gentle sensations against his neck threatening to bring him to his knees. He tightened his hold on her before he spoke, his voice heavy in his throat. "Alright, gorgeous, any more of that, and I might just throw you back on the couch and have my way with you."

She chuckled and pressed one more kiss against his skin. "I love you, Jim."

"I love you too," he told her softly. "Now let's get you to bed."


End file.
